


Gender Roles(couldn't come up with anything else may change later)

by Homicide_Fever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accused rape, Brainwashing, Cussing, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Gay Characters, Gender Roles, M/M, Mind Control, Other, Possible Sexual Harassment, Possible implied rape, Possible torture, Terrorism, Transgender Character(s), enforced gender roles, implied sexual harassment, more to be added later - Freeform, not technically rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicide_Fever/pseuds/Homicide_Fever
Summary: Gender roles are mandatory law and you wear pink or blue bands on your wrists to show if you're a boy or girl and a collar that shows your rank number."Therapy" sessions are for those who officials deem fit and it's more torture and brainwashing than therapy.Euthanization is for those who they deem a lost cause.





	1. Terrorists, new school year, and a preppy roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's shitty  
> The chapters may be longer in the future
> 
> I'll try not to be inactive for months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMALL HIATUS

Lucy-May’s POV

My mother and I were in the kitchen preparing dinner while my brother and father were in the living room. The small TV in the kitchen was playing as well. My brother watching the TV out in the living room, while my father read a book. My long, thick ginger hair was pulled up into a ponytail and my bangs were pinned back as to not get hair in the food. My bangs usually sat in front of my eyes, obscuring my vision, but I never minded. I was also wearing an old T-shirt and leggings. My brother and I practically looked like twins with the ginger hair, freckles, and fair skin.  
The only difference being our genders and him having brown eyes while I had pale blue eyes. He was older though. He wears almost all blacks and greys. His collar was a light grey, while mine was a royal purple color, I always had a fondness for purples. He was also more confident in himself. I was not, even though my mother and friends always told me how confident I should be.  
I have an hourglass figure, breasts, and I’m just told I’m beautiful. I don’t see it though. Boys are always staring at me and flirting that is borderline sexual harassment in some cases. But I don’t listen, I don’t feel anything for boys, I never have. I’m bound to get married to a man anyways, so there’s no fighting it at this point.  
My mother and I were brought out of our thoughts when white noise started playing on the small TV. I heard my brother say a few curse words out in the living room.  
“What happened Kenneth?” My mother asks.  
“The TV just started playing static for some reason.” Came his reply.  
“Strange, that’s what happened in here too.” The older woman said to herself. As if on cue the static faded out and what came back on was a seemingly abandoned area with a person standing in frame.  
“Is this on? Are we on the air? Fuck yes you did it!” The voice came, it was somewhat ambiguous with a slight Russian accent. They were wearing a black cloak which hid their figure so it was hard to figure out if they were a boy or a girl and their hands and forearms were covered with bandages to hide the bands. The cloak also hid the collar. They also had dark green eyes with short brown hair. She wore a gas mask to presumably hide most of her face.  
“So, you’re all probably wondering what’s happening and that’s understandable, allow me to enlighten you.” The voice came again. “You poor little birds, trapped in a cage with your wings clipped, keeping you from soaring to your full potential, you’re the government’s pets. Conforming to whatever law they put out. But I will liberate you all! I will open the cage to free you all, but I can’t do it without help from you.”  
“Mom, what’s happening?” I question my mother.  
“I don’t know Lucy-May.”  
“Don’t be scared my little birds, I know most of you can’t stand this society, I can tell just by looking at the faces when I pass you on the street or whenever I’m commuting, and at school. It’s not fair, and I’m going to get justice for this society.” The person continued with their speech, their voice going a little breathy. “Until next time my frightened little birdies. Cut the recording!” The last part she screamed before the TV returned back to normal.  
Our parents decided we wouldn’t talk about it anymore so we just continued with our lives. We ate dinner in silence after, Kenneth and I went to our rooms to continue getting ready and everything for the new year of school. We had to pack everything, get our uniforms ready. A private boarding school had its perks, but not many.  
I didn’t have many friends and I either never got along with my roommates or just didn’t have any lasting relationship with them. Who says it’ll be any different this year. Plus I probably wouldn’t even have any of my few friends as a roommate, though I always doubt we’re actual friends at times, Mei and Mary were the closest people I had as friends. Nina and Mina like to think they’re my friends, but really they’re just gossips who would probably stab me in the back the moment they could so they could spread a rumor or cause drama.  
The rest of the break, which was a week, we didn’t have any other hijacked stations from the person before. It didn’t matter much though, I wouldn’t dare get involved, I just want to keep to myself the majority of the year. I will like seeing Mei and Mary, even though they’re closer themselves than I am to either of them. I’m actually surprised Mary can manage to stay in this school, her rank is something you’d think would be low, but isn’t. I should ask her what her secret is later.  
The day comes where my dad takes us to school and says they’ll call and we should call if we have issues before he drives off. We say our goodbyes to each other before heading to our respective dorm buildings. I didn’t see Mary or Mei so I just headed to the floor which my dorm was on, Mei and Mary were a grade above me so they wouldn’t be on the same floor. There were 4 floors, each for the respective highschool grades.  
I’d have a better chance of being roommates with Nina or Mina, but I didn’t which was a relief. My roommate was someone named Stephanie. I find my dorm and walk in, Someone who I assume is my roommate is already in there decorating her side of the room.  
“Ah, you must be my roommate.” She said with a sugary smile painted with pink lipgloss. Her voice was soft and sweet  
“Uh, yeah.” I confirm her accusation.  
“Your hair is such a mess, how can you even see?” She asks me, laughing slightly, tilting her head slightly. Yeah, I don’t think she’ll be a roommate I’ll get along with…


	2. Meat puppets, little birdies, and a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy-May reunites with her old friends and has an actual conversation with her roommate that's longer than 3 sentences. 
> 
> Asocial baby is making a friend
> 
> Also, Stephanie can read people like an open book
> 
>  
> 
> And fuck yeah, two chapters in 2 days  
> It'll slow down at this point because inevitable writer's block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at naming chapters 
> 
> The meat puppet part in the title is metaphorical and it's only mentioned once at the end

“My name’s Stephanie Luganov, but you probably already knew that, you can call me Stevie if you like.” She states with that sugary smile she’ll probably be known for. “You’re Lucy-May right?”  
“Yeah, Lucy-May Sclera…”  
“You aren’t that talkative are you?”  
“No, I keep to myself.” Just then she gets right up in my face causing me to move back slightly. She grabs my bangs and lifts them up, exposing my light blue eyes. She just stares into them with her emerald green eyes for a few seconds before letting my bangs fall back into place.  
“You’re a nervous train wreck alright. But I don’t mind. I want to be your friend.” She kind of got on my nerves, she seemed to not notice or care if she hurt your feelings or not. She was also really pretty, sandy blonde hair that reached her middle back, emerald green eyes, clear, beautiful skin. She had a pear shaped figure with a small chest. She wore a hot pink sundress that reached her upper middle thighs, with white straps and lace at the top. She had tan boots with dark grey socks poking out the tops along with rose earrings, a white pendant around her neck and her collar was pink.  
She was honestly really pretty. I was wearing a dark purple sweater with a black skirt and dark grey capris along with dark bluish purple leggings under those. I shouldn’t be envious but I kinda am.  
“Anyways, I’m going to go see if I can find a couple friends…” I say to her before hurrying out and walking around to look for Mei and Mary. Unfortunately I see Mina and Nina gossiping with each other, I tried walking away, hoping they didn’t see me but they did.  
“Hey Lucy-May!” Nina chirped, going up to me with her sister.  
“Hey!” Mina echoed. They were dressed the same like usual. They were wearing a black tank top with a mint green tube top over it along with dark capris and black boots. They both had white collars and light brown hair that went down to their lower back.  
The only way you could really tell them apart is that Nina had slightly bigger breasts. Or if you had their personalities memorized, Mina is the follower of the two.  
“So how have you been?” Mina questioned.  
“You didn’t answer any of our messages or calls and you never made an effort in trying to contact us.” Nina added.  
“I was busy…” I reply, hoping to god they’d go away.  
“We were worried.”  
“We almost considered going to your house to check on you.” Nina said, they both giggled at that comment.  
“I’m looking for Mei and Mary, I’m gonna go.” I retort, walking away quickly.  
“Bye Lucy-May!~”  
“Keep in touch!~” It’s not like they’re that bad, but they kind of are… They just aren’t the people I want to be involved with. I eventually find the two I was looking for, going up to them.  
“Hey, you two.” I say, getting their attention.  
“Hey, Lucy-May.” Mei waves, smiling. She’s the nice girl. She has bobbed red hair and slightly tanned skin and brown eyes along with round glasses. She was wearing a muted blue-purple sweater with a pale yellow pleated skirt and white leggings. She was also wearing black Mary-Janes. Her collar was a pastel red color.  
“Good to see you.” Mary added. She was short, only slightly with me though, she was also curvy. She had tan skin and caramel colored eyes along with bleach blonde hair she dyed on a dare but kept it. She was wearing a red, long-sleeved turtleneck with flared out sleeves which formed an upside down triangle shape at the bottom, it had a black cross near the collar. She was also wearing a black skirt that went almost to her knees and black boots.  
She always carries around a pink baseball bat though she never played a sport, nor does she plan to. She carries it because she’s in a gang.  
“It’s good to see you both as well.” I replied.  
“We got each other as roommates so that’s good.” Mary added to the conversation.  
“That’s nice, I think my roommate is new to the school, Stephanie Lagunov.”  
“Yeah, we don’t recognize that name, possibly also because we’re a grade above you.” The blonde responded half sarcastically during the last part of her sentence.  
“Come on Mary, be nice.” Mei cut in, causing Mary to roll her eyes slightly.  
“Hopefully we can at least remain neutral with each other at the very least.” I sigh. Mei gives my shoulder a pat and smiles.  
“Try to make the best of it ok? That’s all you can do.” I nod, showing I acknowledged her.  
“Anyways we should be going to unpack everything, we haven’t done that yet, right Mei?” Mary questioned with a smile on her face.  
“Oh, right, we’ll see you later Lucy-May.” The redhead stated before walking off with Mary. I see there really isn’t much else to do besides unpack my stuff myself, so I head back to my dorm. I walk inside seeing Stephanie sitting at her desk on a pink laptop, typing something, giggling every so often.  
“Hey, Lulu.” The blonde chimed in, not looking up from her screen, typing again.  
“Lulu?” I questioned.  
“Yeah, I gave you a nickname.”  
“I don’t really like being called Lulu, so please don’t call me that. Also, what are you doing?” She laughed.  
“Aren’t you a nosey one, but if you must know, I’m messaging a friend of mine, he doesn’t go to this school. Doesn’t like private schools.”  
“I see…” I reply, starting to unpack my things, putting them into drawers of the dresser. The room fell silent between us, except for the tapping of computer keys, giggling, and me putting my stuff away. Was she talking about a boyfriend she was messaging or what?  
“You seem tense, tell me.” The blonde said, killing the silence. She could seemingly read people with ease and accuracy, or maybe it was just me she could read like that.  
“It’s nothing important, just thinking to myself.” That wasn’t a complete lie.  
“If you lie to me I can tell, something’s bothering you.”  
“I said it’s nothing.”  
“If it’s about Celeste, he’s just a friend. I’m actually engaged.”  
“You’re engaged?! How old are you?” I ask her, shocked.  
“ 17, like you. My rank is 523, I’m engaged to this city’s representative of the government.”  
“I see… Is he nice at least?”  
“Mmhmm, he actually is, likes me already.” She replies, leaning back in her chair. Her rank is really high, no wonder she’s enrolled here, this school is super strict. They only take ranks 440 and higher. Why must she be so perfect in every way?  
“Don’t be envious, it’s not very fun or nice, I’m literally engaged to a man I’ve only met twice.”  
“How can you read me like that?” I question, a little frightened.  
“I’ve practiced reading people several times before, I can usually do it better when I can see their eyes, but you read almost as easily.” Came her reply. “Plus, you could probably get any man you wanted, I mean come on, perfect figure, childbearing hips, any man would love for you to be their wife.”  
“Right, but I don’t know about marriage, it doesn’t seem to be for me.” I say to her.  
“Do you like this whole system we have? Be honest, it’s just us in here.”  
“Then… Not really…” I reply, nervous that she’ll tell someone.  
“Neither do I, at this point I’m just going through the motions. Not truly feeling anything at all.” I nod in agreement, I mean, she had valid points, most of us in this society are just going through motions as meat puppets by our puppet masters with no free will of our own. While Stevie did get on my nerves at times, she might end up being one of the first roommates I actually like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is engaged because of her rank  
> The representatives only accept wives that are 451-550  
> She just happened to be chosen as the bride of the representative's son  
> She won't get married until the current representative steps down, dies, and the heir(s) have to have training
> 
>  
> 
> Shit will go down hopefully soon


	3. Small hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus

Small hiatus until I can get the actual chapter 3 out  
Writer's block is a bitch and I can't get any good ideas for the third chapter   
I don't know when it'll come back but I also have a lot on my plate besides school and shit  
The fact that I have a million other stories in mind is another reason for me getting writer's block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry


End file.
